Can My Heart Be Mended?
by Your Most Enjoyable Nightmare
Summary: Kagome woke up one morning as a gryphon youkai. Inuyasha tried to kill Kagome for her soul. And she goes down the well and Kenshin is the one who finds her!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Rurouni Kenshin. This is gonna be a song fic.

Can My Heart Be Mended?

Chapter One: Still Frame

_**Kagome's POV**_

_Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and i cant get out  
Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out of here  
Believe me, I'm just as lost as you  
_

I can't believe it. My world just stopped. It stopped with my heart. I'm seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo in the forest. "Kikyo..." Inuyasha moaned as he gave the dead priestess a passionate kiss. "Inuyasha, do you love me?" she asked as she broke the kiss. "Yes, love. I love you and only you." he said putting Kikyo in a lovers' embrace. "What about my reincarnation, the copy? Will you kill her for my soul?" Kikyo asked as her blank eyes met his golden orbs. " Yes, I will kill her as soon as I get back." he said as I ran away. The thing is I didn't really run. You see, I was turned into a Gryphon Youkai. (A/N I'm gonna skip the part where she gets turned into it cause its kinda boring to put a flash back here. : ) And I have weird feathery wings, thus fly. But the thing is that I have a huge wingspread and I couldn't quite fit. But the pain. The pain in my heart! My world just stopped right there. I knew right then and there that I don't belong in the Fuedal Era. I trans formed into the Gryphon and hauled butt.

_  
an every time I think ive finally made it  
I learn I'm farther away than I have ever been before  
I see the clock and its ticking away, and the hourglass empty  
What the Fdo I have to say_

What! There's a huge boulder in my way. "Hell with this!" I spread open my wings and shot up over the treetops. The Bone Eater's Well is right in front of me! I dove faster than a Peregrine falcon into the well. The blue lights there gave me no comfort.

_**Normal POV**_

Kagome shot out of the well into a place that she didn't know. Her new crimson red hair had blue streaks in it. She has pitch black wings that has crimson stripes as well does her cheeks and arms. To top it all off, a five-point silver star on her forehead. Kagome felt the weight of the world on her heart and she fell to her knees. All of a sudden, someone bumps in to her. (I thought I should stop it here but I think I'll keep going. Hey, I have nothing better to do : ) "Excuse me?" he said politely, looking down at her. "What's wrong? Why do you shed tears?" the man asked as he helped Kagome up. "Someone broke my heart in two. Then in a million pieces and leaves me to pick up the shattered pieces alone." she said in a sobered voice. "I'm Himura Kenshin. Who are you?" Kenshin asked as he wiped away her tears with his thumb. "I'm Kagome Hurigashi. Its nice to meet you." she said as they walked down the 'road' to the dojo. "Who was it that hurt you so?" he asked as she felt another pang in her heart.

_Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out  
Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out of here  
Release me, I'm just as lost as you  
Believe me, I'm just as lost as you_

"The hanyou named Inuyasha." Kagome said as she matched his long strides. "Stupid wench! Ya klutz!" Came a familiar voice from behind her as she tripped on a rock. Kenshin caught her as she fell backwards. "Easy now. Is this the hanyou you have spoken about" he asked as he turned around. "Inuyasha! You bastard! I loved you! Aaaaarrrrrgggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kagome shouted. Kenshin was about to un sheath the Sakabato until Kagome stopped him. "No I can't risk any more innocent lives. I know that you were the Hitokiri Battousai, and your vow never to kill, but now isn't the time to break that vow. Let me handle this." she said with a genuine smile. Kagome unsheathed her sword the Senera the sword of the Celestial Maidens.

_Keep it inside, the image portrayed  
As if I couldnt stand losing as if I couldn't be saved, no way  
A small confession I think I'm starting to lose it  
I think I'm drifting away from the people I really need  
A small reflection on when we were younger  
We had it all figured out 'cause we had everything covered  
Now were older its getting harder to see  
What this future will hold for us, what the F are we going to be?  
_  
It was short, really. After SEVENTEEN years, they actually finished the Shikon No Tama. I mean, the fight was really short. Inuyasha slashed with Tetsuiga and Kagome easily parried and turned her parry into a thrust, she stabbed him and it was all over VERY quickly. She saw that he was still alive and said, "Getting a little rusty after all these years, huh, Inuyasha? Honorless bastard!" she shrieked as she clawed out his jugular. "Now I get the last word, Inuyasha." she said scornfully and quitely.

_Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out  
Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out of here  
Release me, I'm just as lost as you  
Believe me, I'm just as lost as you_

So lost, I'm just as lost as you  
Oh well what am I going to do  
I'm afraid I'm falling farther away (from where I want to be)

"How could you do that?" he asked in astonishment. "When you've been in war, your remorse and second thoughts fade away after awhile." she said simply. "You've been in a war? Seeing your friends die in battle while only you live is the most terrible thing. You have my sympathy." Kenshin said. "Thank you for understanding." she said as she gave him a peck on the cheek. And, (you'd never expect this :) He kissed her back. And they were both blushing.

_Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out  
Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out of here  
Release me, I'm just as lost as you  
Believe me, I'm just as lost as you  
_

Me: Hahahahahahahahahaha! IFINALLY GOT THE STRAITJACKET OFF!

Kenshin: Yea, because we thought you got high on the mental hospital tests.

Kagome: Yup. and the score is... -Reads the paper- Negative one hundred.

Kenshin: AND her score is as low as her IQ.

Me: What! -beats Kenshin silly- Now I'm satisfied.

Kenshin: -Swirly eyes- Oro...oro...oro...

Me: what the hell is with the 'oro...' thing?

Everybody except Me: I dunno

Me: oh well. Please R&R!


	2. In the End

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Rurouni Kenshin. Can't the stupid lawers get that through their thick skulls?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: In the End

Can My Heart be Mended?

"Kenshin!" came a voice from behind them. They turned around to see a girl around the age of sixteen came running toward them. "Kaoru! (In this fanfic Kaoru is gonna be like Kenshins little sister.) Meet Kagome-dono." he said as he stepped aside to show Kagome. "Please, its just Kagome." Kagome said as she gave Kenshin a reassuring smile. "Its my pleasure to meet you, Kaoru-san." Kagome said as she shook her hand. "Its just Kaoru. Come, you must be starving." she said as Kenshin whispered into her ear, "Don't eat her miso soup." he warned with a playful smile. "Why?" she whispered back. "Because. Just trust me with this." he said while Kagome rolled her eyes and followed them into the dojo. "No thanks Kaoru. I'm not that hungry. Thanks anyway." she said as they walked through the shoji (spelling?) doors. Kagome walked inside to find three people standing there. One person was about ten years old and kept gawking at her, the second one was a street fighter she assumed by the clothing and was also gawking at her, and the third was a woman who was waving her hand in front of their faces. "Excuse me?" Kagome asked as she took a step forward. "Demon!" the street fighter cried and attacked her. She sighed, stepped aside, and tripped him. "Are you done yet?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at his sprawled form. "Please excuse him, he's always itching for a fight. My name is Takani Megumi, this is Yahiko, and the man you just tripped is Sanosuke." Megumi said politely as she gave Sanosuke a glare. "Just call me Sano." he said as he got up. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." she said with a warm smile spreading on her delicate face. "Guys, this is Kagome," Kenshin said. "Oh. I forgot to tell you. The reason why everybody is acting kinda normal when you came here is because that there is demon raids coming out of nowhere. Some of them are helping us defend." Kenshin explained. "Oh! I remember now! This is the Meji (spelling?) era!" Kagome said, remembering from her history class. All of a sudden, a blur of white came and hit Kenshin full force. It turned out to be... (A/N Should i stop it here? Nah, I'll keep going for you faithful reviewers!) Sesshomaru. "What are you doing with my little sister?" he asked, eyes turning red as he tightened his grip on Kenshins neck. "Sesshomaru. Stop. Now." Kagome ordered, her voice icy. Sesshomaru dropped Kenshin, and watched as she and the other three humans ran over to Kenshins side. "Are you okay?" Kagome asked. "Y -cough- yes." he answered, putting a hand around the deep gash on his neck. "Here, let me help." she said as her eyes turned white as she Healed his neck. "Kagome, why aren't you with my half-breed brother?" Sesshomaru asked, not betraying any emotion. She gave them a look with tears in her eyes, holding them back, and walked solemnly out to the stream nearby. "Kagome!" Kenshin shouted as he followed her. When she got to the stream, she fell to her knees and let the tears fall. Kagome leaned against the sakura tree behind her and poured her heart out into one song:

_"(It starts with)  
One thing I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
One thing I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter"_

Kenshin stood there, dazed. So many mixed emotions in her voice: Anger, hate, betrayel, and most of all, pain. He walked, sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Please, don't cry." he said as she leaned against his chest. He stroked her crimson hair and she started to drift off into a gentle slumber.

-------------------------------------Meanwhile-----------------------------------------------

Behind the sakura tree was Kaoru and Yahiko. They snuck away and when they were away from their earshot, Yahiko said, "They'd make a good couple." "Yeah, they would." she answered. Then, they both got an evil grin on their faces and went into the dojo to start planning their flawless plans.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Please R&R!_  
_


End file.
